


Are You There God, It's Me, Emma?

by DanieXJ



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's going through Emma's head as she sits between Nat and Liv in the April 23rd, 2009 Episode of GL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You There God, It's Me, Emma?

Emma squeezed her eyes closed. She could feel Natalia on one side, and her mother holding her hand on the other. She wasn't a big pray-er, she didn't go to church that often because her Mom didn't go that often, but she knew how to do it, and her heart hurt so much that she knew she had to do it.

She squeezed her eyes even more closed and started.

'Dear God, I know that you're probably really busy, with the money stuff that I don't get, and all the bad things that happen all over the world, fires, and bombs, and everything. And I know that you're not Santa Claus, though I don't know if I even believe in Santa anymore, last Christmas, Santa's writing looked a lot like Natalia's, but that's not why my head is talking to you. Can you, ya know, make everyone happy again. I mean, they're not unhappy, but they're not happy, and whenever I talk to Mom about Natalia, she always, her eyes always get all tight, like she's trying not to cry, and when my Mom cries it makes me want to cry even if I don't have to cry, which doesn't make any sense. I know you're not like a genie, like the big blue one in Aladdin, or the nice lady who lives in a bottle, and Natalia says that if you need something, if I need something from you I shouldn't always ask for it, but ask for the strength to do it, or something, but I'm only a kid, and you're God. So, can you make them happy again, please, let my Mom do a real smile, instead of the pinched smile that she thinks I don't see right into. Please?'

Emma swallowed. Her heart didn't feel much better, and she could feel tears in her throat. She knew that she didn't understand all that was going on, but she didn't care. She just wanted two of the people she loved the most to be happy.

She felt Natalia move and let her eyes open just the teeniest of amounts as she felt Natalia take her Mom's hand and hold it. She looked at her Mom's face, and there it was, a smile. She somehow managed to not jump right up and do a happy dance right in the middle of the pew, but inside she was smiling from the top of her head to her toes.

She squeezed her eyes closed again and spoke to God once more. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh, and can you get Rafe out of the Halfway house, whatever that is, halfway between what? Oh, and a pony, can I have my own pony?'


End file.
